The Missing Part
by RegularGuy101
Summary: Well, how do Stiles can live his life a little normal, if everything in it is Supernatural. No normal friends, no normal Girlfriends, what a mess. Stiles living his life through the fire and flames. Sorry about the language. Stiles multiple affairs. Sorry no Sterek.
1. Straighting thing Up

**Straighting things Up**

**_Nota: Sorry about the language but i can't write on englsh so well, sooo i'm doing it in portuguese and if anyone can pass it to English i apreciate that. Enjoy!_**

A lua cheia já ia se erguendo no início do céu noturno enquanto o resto da luz do sol se esvaía através do horizonte. Seria uma longa noite de inverno e aquilo não era nada bom, pelo menos para a sanidade mental dele. Stiles sempre tinha que ter mais problemas com todas as formas de relacionamentos possíveis. Nem mesmo as saídas noturnas dele eram "comuns".

_Será que um dia eu irei ter um dia normal na minha vida de novo._ - pensou ele demoradamente enquanto parava de olhar pela janela do quarto, de segundo andar e começava a olhar para dentro, começando a pensar no que ia vestir. - _Com esse clima frio devo vestir algo mais quente e também não quero que a primeira visão de alguém que volta a vida seja um magrelo mal vestido. _- pensou ele enquanto passava novamente toda as informações pelo cérebro para se convencer de que o que ele estava indo ver era verdade.

Normalmente não seria comum que tudo aquilo acontecesse, ainda mais quando as pessoas que estavam ajudando eram aquelas que estavam tentando matar eles a algum tempo atrás. Mas era exatamente aquilo que estava acontecendo, e como se inimigos se tornarem amigos não fosse suficiente, tinham ainda o fato de que eles poderiam, literalmente trazer de volta a vida os amigos deles que tinham morrido.

Bem, quando o 'lobo-mestre' disse aquilo, nem mesmo o próprio Derek Hale pode acreditar de forma concreta. Algo que surpreendeu Stiles, já que na maioria das vezes ele parece ser o mestre uga-buga das coisas paranormais, mas desta vez ele estava surpreso mesmo.

_ Pode mesmo fazer isso, com certeza? - Disse Derek enquanto ele coçava de forma displicente o forte queixo e olhava com os gelados olhos o líder do bando de Alfas.

O próprio líder pareceu uma pessoa diferente (_já que dessa vez ele não precisava mais de muleta e podia olhar diretamente nos nossos olhos_), a forma que ele se postava e falava pareciam ter sido suavizadas de forma notável.

_ Claro que sim - disse ele em uma voz calma e incrivelmente amigável - você mesmo já teve uma amostra desta mesma forma de procedimento, seu tio poderia te contar mais, mas você já sabe do principal. - Disse ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios. - Tudo que precisamos é dos assassinos dos seus amigos, de um dia auspicioso para que eles sejam trazidos a vida novamente, o resto eu mesmo posso providenciar. - Disse fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão para o ar. - Agora, já que em maior instancia eu que acabei por dar estes problemas para você, creio que nada mais justo de que eu dê uma solução. Não que seja uma das coisas que eu mais me orgulhe de dizer, mas como fui eu que matei um dos seus Betas, e você matou o outro...

_ Por interferência de vocês, não vamos nos esquecer dessa parte. - Disse Issac que estava do lado de Derek.

Aquilo afetou Deucalion, e ele abaixou a cabeça e levantou as mãos.

_ Claro, vamos tentar deixar o passado no passado. Como eu disse, já que temos os dois aqui, teremos apenas que realizar o ritual para que eles peguem de volta a mesma centelha de vida que nós tiramos deles. Bem simples eu admito, mas nada prazeroso, posso garantir. - Terminou ele dando uma olhada em cada um dos presentes e esperando uma resposta.

Estavam todos lá, todos os que importavam. Derek com a sua expressão fechada e gelada de sempre. Tendo em um de seus lados Issac com aquele olhar meio brincalhão meio perverso que ele tem normalmente, e do outro Scott, o novo Alpha genuíno, com as mãos coladas juntas ao corpo.

Stiles já estava um pouco mais atrás dele junto com Alisson e Lydia (_que estava ali por razões que escapavam a lembrança de Stiles_). Cora estava um pouco mais atrás de Isacc enquanto Deaton e Srt. Morell estavam entre os dois grupos.

Deucalion estava do lado oposto de Derek, com as mãos postas a frente do corpo como se estivesse prestes a segurar algo. Ao seu lado estava aquela a quem chamavam de Kali, com os pés descalços (_algo que não deveria ser nada bom para alguém que quer manter as unhas limpas_) e do outro lado dele estavam os dois gêmeos, Ethan e Aiden.

Derek estalou os nós dos dedos e apertou um pouco mais as mandibulas, fazendo um suave som seco.

_ É possivel fazer isso? - Disse ele novamente, dando uma olhada para Deaton.

_ Ainda que seja algo bem pouco usado, pelas razões mais óbvias... sim, é possível sim. - Disse ele, com a certeza tranquilizadora de um Pai que somente ele podia fazer.

_ Derek, apenas aceite a oferta de Deucalion. Sei que pode parecer meio estranha, mas é uma forma de estender a paz entre os dois bandos. - Disse Ethan.

E o silêncio se seguiu novamente, (_algo que os Lobisomens adoram por sinal_) enquanto Derek olhava para o nada e apertava a mandibula.

_ Ok, eu farei, mas pelo bem do meu bando, que está bem debilitado por causa de vocês. - Disse ele com um certo tom de ameaça e aviso.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelas faces de Deucalion, ele não parecia mais nada daquele lider opressivo de tempos atrás, e isso era incrível (_e assustador_).

_ Incrível, então, temos um acordo. Vamos fazer isso no Solstício de Inverno daqui a alguns dias. - Terminou Deucalion abrindo largamente os braços.

E ali estava ele, pronto para sair para ressusitar os seus amigos mortos. Algo que nem fazia sentido quando era posto dessa forma, mas era melhor afastar esse pensamento por enquanto. Preferiu olhar para o quarto e tomar uma decisão. E assim parou dando uma visão geral do aposento.

_It's a fucking mess that's for sure_ - pensou ele.

O computador ligado com as luzes padrões, era até comum, se o próprio teclado não estivesse coberto com um monte de papéis com lendas e crenças antigas de plantas, frutos e ervas que faziam certos efeitos em criaturas mitológicas.

_Comum_.

A cama e o chão estavam cheias de uma mistura única de roupas e livros que nem ele sabia desde quando estavam ali, tendo mais e mais acompanhantes destes que estavam jogados pelo chão. Pelo menos as estantes dele não tinham chegado a participar da bagunça, seria bem pior.

Mas voltando ao problema anterior, se vestir. Era melhor ele achar algo para colocar e logo. Talvez a camisa que ele estava usando não estivesse tão ruim, decidiu cheirar.

_Nops, melhor colocar outra, essa já era._ - constatou ele logo após torcer o nariz com o cheiro de suor e stress do dia. Decidiu tomar um banho e depois ver isso.

Stiles tomou banho e depois encontrou roupas limpas na lavanderia. Ter que manter uma casa de homens não era uma tarefa muito fácil apesar do que parecia.

_ Pai, posso pegar emprestado a sua Jaqueta Jeans verde? - Gritou Stiles lá da lavanderia, fazia tempo que as roupas dele estavam começando a caber em Stiles e isso era bom.

_ Pra que você quer ela? - Disse o Sr. Stillinski lá do escritório.

_ Para queimar e oferecer para um deus pagão, pra que você acha que eu vou querer pegar uma jaqueta? - disse ele mais para si mesmo do que para o Pai e pegou a jaqueta assim mesmo.

Tudo certo e checado, pegou as chaves do carro, carteira, telefone e deu um rápido tchau para seu pai, dizendo que ia chegar tarde. Era tudo que ele precisava saber por enquanto, por mais que ele tivesse decidido começar a dar as informações para seu pai, explicar para ele que ele ia trazer de volta a vida dois adolescentes lobisomens não era exatamente fácil de discernir, por isso era melhor deixar ele avulso pelo menos desta vez.

Como combinado eles iriam para a Floresta, e se encontrariam embaixo de um grande carvalho que eles tinham por lá. Toda aquela coisa de Druída sobrenatural era bem assustadora para Stiles, contando que um deles quase conseguiu matar um bando de Alfas ali mesmo em Beacon Hills, mas Hey... tudo pela Ciência, mesmo que fosse uma tão torta quanto aquela.

Estacionou o Jipe o mais perto que pode e depois caminhou o resto do caminho. O ar frio e as árvores estranhas e sinistras juntas com a noite deram um pequeno arrepio na espinha de Stiles enquanto ele se encaminhava para o lugar. Ele não era um fã daquele clima de filme de terror dos anos 50. Ficou grato quando percebeu que outros já estavam lá esperando.

Deaton e Deucalion já estavam a postos arrumando o terreno por ali, enquanto Kali e os gêmeos estavam parados a alguns metros dali. Scott e Isacc estavam parados perto de uma velha árvore retorcida ali perto e se aproximaram quando o viram.

_ E ai cara, como é que você está? - perguntou Scott relaxadamente.

_ Estaria melhor se não tivesse que vir fazer um ritual pagão no meio da floresta com um monte de criaturas da noite devoradoras de gente. Mas fora isso eu estou tranquilo, como vão as coisas? - Disse arqueando as sobrancelhas Stiles.

_ O Deaton está começando preparar o corpo da Erica enquanto a gente espera o Derek e as garotas chegarem. - Disse Isacc indicando com as costas da mão o que estava acontecendo atrás dele.

_ Beleza, será que eles vão demorar muito? - Disse Stiles tentando não parecer descrente.

_ Nah, logo eles chegam por ai. - Disse Isacc dando um sorriso irônico.

E assim eles começaram a conversar sobre coisas triviais, tentando descarregar a tensão que estava carregada ali no momento, e assim esperaram, deixando que o tempo fluísse um pouco, parecendo, por mais distante que fosse, adolescentes.

Derek e a irmã Cora chegaram logo depois de alguns minutos e logo se separaram, deixando Cora parada ali perto e Derek foi até Deaton para ver o que precisava ser feito. Stiles até pensou em incluir um pouco Cora na conversa deles, mas, apesar de tudo ela continuava sendo uma Hale, e isso fazia com que ela fosse incrivelmente irritante e completamente contrária a presença dele, por isso ela ficou um pouco mais afastada.

As garotas ainda demoraram cerca de meia hora para aparecer, enquanto a noite ficava mais clara a medida que a lua se erguia mais e mais alto no céu noturno. Depois das devidas formalidades todos se encaminharam para a árvore e esperaram, tendo em mente que Deaton tinha um papel para cada um deles. Depois de alguns momentos Deaton veio até aonde eles estavam e começou.

_ Então, garotos e garotas, preciso que vocês ajudem-me hoje com um pouco da presença de vocês. - disse ele olhando cada um deles nos olhos calmamente.

_ Só a presença, e eu pensando que a gente ia ter que fazer algo para ressuscitar eles, que bom. - Disse Stiles forçando um sorriso irônico.

Deaton se permitiu apenas um leve sorriso antes de continuar:

_ Sim Stiles, só a presença, mas não disse que não vão ter que fazer nada. Cada um de vocês seis tem certos vínculos com Boyd e Erica que nós vamos precisar, fora que também temos o fato de que cada um de vocês possui uma certa forma de morte dentro de vocês... uma escuridão em vida, algo que vão precisar sentir para poder mostrar para eles, para que eles que eles também possam viver assim como vocês. - Disse Deaton dando uma pausa no fim da frase e olhando cada um deles.

_ Mas quando o Tio do Derek voltou a vida ele não precisou de nada disso não é? Porque precisamos fazer algo agora? - perguntou Lydia.

_ Você está certa Lydia, Peter não precisou. Porém quando ele morreu ele já tinha pretensões de voltar a vida e também residiu durante um tempo em você Lydia. Isso fez com que ele não partisse completamente para o outro lado. Porém estes garotos, já partiram a algum tempo, e todos de formas que não esperavam voltar nunca mais. Desta forma, uma grande parte do _anima _deles já se entregou ao outro lado, por isso que eles precisam sentir e querer viver de novo, e para isso eles precisam de gente que sabe o que é viver com a morte dentro de si mesmo. Em outras palavras, vocês. - disse ele apontando casualmente para cada um deles. - Você terão que dar uma outra razão para eles viverem. Os Alfas darão uma centelha, ou uma faisca, e vocês três serão o combustível, a energia alimentadora que fara com que os corpos deles possam queimar novamente.

_ Como assim três? - perguntou Isacc.

_ Assim como muitas culturas, psiquiatras e filósofos acreditavam que a vida era apenas a metade em um homem e metade em uma mulher, por isso que para que possamos dar uma forma de combustível mais eficiente para cada um deles, precisamos dar a parte que falta para eles... ou seja o sexo oposto. Assim, vocês ficarão separados em grupos de três. Cora, Alisson e Lydia irão com Boyd e Scott, Stiles e Isacc com a Erica.

_ Ok e faremos exatamente o que? - perguntou Scott.

_ Bem simples na verdade - disse Deaton olhando para ele - vocês irão puxar cada um deles para fora da terra, de volta a vida. - e desta vez ele olhou para todos. - Cada um deles ira deixar um pouco de sangue pingar neles, o suficiente para que eles despertem e depois disso vão transferir um pouco de poder ou energia vital para eles. Assim que eles abrirem os olhos vocês devem puxa-los para fora da terra e separá-los dos seus doadores, caso demorem muito eles podem sugar toda a vida do doador e ainda morrer por consequência.

_ Parece bem simples mesmo. - Disse Stiles.

Deaton sorriu, e assim virou as costas, deixando com que eles ficassem um pouco mais de tempo conversando. E novamente o tempo fluiu, fazendo com que eles pudessem relaxar pelo menos um pouco antes de toda aquela insanidade.

Assim que a lua tomou um lugar mais alto no céu e ficou quase paralelamente acima do carvalho, Deaton chamou todos, e assim se separaram. Assim que os três se aproximaram da cova, Stiles pode ver claramente dentro dela. Lá estava Erica, cheia de Flores e certas ervas que ele não pode identificar, mas o rosto pálido dela não deixava dúvidas de sua morte. Ela estava apoiada com o corpo contra grossas raízes da árvore, enquanto as coxas dela estavam cobertas com as plantas e os braços estavam envoltos no próprio corpo.

Deaton deixou com que cada um deles observasse durante um tempo e então disse:

_ Agora, vocês já podem deixar que caiam algumas gotas de sangue neles, e depois os seus assistentes vão ajudar quando os dois...despertarem. Podem começar. - Disse ele indicando aos dois.

As covas foram cavadas de forma que não era possível ver o outro grupo de onde eles estavam, cada corpo estava de um dos lados do carvalho. Estavam ali Deucalion, Scott, Stiles e Isacc. Por um momento Stiles se perguntou aonde estariam as garotas e se elas estavam tendo a mesma visão de um Boyd meio mortificado como ele.

Deucalion se aproximou e usou uma das garras para fazer um pequeno e preciso corte no antebraço. Uma pequena linha rubra que começava lentamente a deixar a vazar seu precioso componente. Assim que o corte foi feito ele colocou o braço dentro da cova e deixou o corte a meros centímetros dos lábios de Erica, deixando que o sangue pingasse lentamente nos lábios carnudos dela.

Algumas gotas foram o suficiente, logo que os lábios dela se encheram do liquido brilhante seus braços se moveram como duas esquias e rápidas serpentes, agarrando com força o forte braço de Deucalion. Simultaneamente ele começou a berrar, enquanto os seus olhos ficavam vermelhos e suas presas começavam a ficar aparentes, junto com diversas veias negras que nem deveriam existir no corpo humano.

Do outro lado Stiles podia escutar que algo parecido estava acontecendo com relação a Derek, enquanto os sons ficavam mais intensos a medida que o tempo passava. Deaton estava ali perto observando os dois grupos porém, nada falou.

Os três se olharam rapidamente enquanto o líder-lobo gritava de forma mais estrondosa, quando a sua voz lobo começava a se mesclar ao gemido rouco. Stiles observava claramente e atentamente, esperando por qualquer sinal de abrir os olhos de Erica, mas ela parecia continuar apenas morta com os braços agarrados em Deucalion.

_Vamos lá garota, volte._ - Pensou em uma esperança desesperada. - _Porque você está demorando?_

E então cada palavra de Deaton ecoou dentro dele. Ela precisava querer voltar a vida. Precisava de razões, um sentido para tudo aquilo. E assim, Stiles olhou para dentro de si, tentando buscar cada um de seus mais íntimos sentidos norteadores de vida, tentando ver aonde estava toda sua vida.

E lá estavam, claros como cristais. Todas as razões e artifícios que ele poderia precisar. Os amigos, a família, as experiencias, esperanças, temores, vontades, desejos, sonhos e amores. Tudo organizado e misturado de forma que não havia começo e fim entre cada um deles. Era isso, se tinha algo a que se apegar era aquilo. Aquele caos de desordem misturada e unida que formava a Vida.

E então ela Abriu os olhos.

Assim que ele olhou fundo naquelas duas piscinas negras de Diamante, ele soube que ela tinha decidido por viver novamente e que não precisava mais de Energia, o fogo já queimava dentro dela.

Os olhos dela se abriram diretamente para ele, como se ela soubesse cada desejo intimo dele, como se por uma vez, ela pudesse ver diretamente através de cada linha de sua personalidade, como se ela visse Stiles sem esconderijos e truques. Como se ela olhasse diretamente na sua alma e assim... eles puxaram ela para fora da cova, separando ela de Deucalion.

Deucalion se separou dela com um forte gemido e então rolou pela grama que estava ali em volta. Scott e Isacc agarraram os braços dela enquanto Stiles puxava ela pelos ombros e assim esparramaram-na na grama verde da mata.

Assim que ela saiu da cova os três largaram-na e deixaram que ela se estirasse ali. Aos poucos ela começou a se mover como se estivesse atordoada demais para poder ter reações mais rápidas do que isso, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela estivesse se movendo.

Os três estavam ofegantes, e pareciam estar cansados por esforço nenhum. Eles se olharam e sabiam que algo também tinha sido sugado de si mesmos. Lentamente uma palavra começou a surgir entre os suspiros ofegantes dos três antes que eles pudessem pensar muito.

_ Frio. - disse uma voz fraca e quebradiça.

_ Eu estou com Frio. - repetiu um pouco mais forte a mesma voz.

Então Stiles percebeu que aquela figura no chão falava com eles, ela lutava por encontrar as forças para falar. O mais rápido que pode, ele tirou a jaqueta de seu pai e se ajoelhou próximo de Erica, assim como os outros, e colocou gentilmente a jaqueta nos ombros dela e puxou-a pelos ombros para que ela se apoiasse nele.

Ela agarrou fortemente a Jaqueta e envolveu-se nela, tremendo freneticamente contra o corpo de Stiles.

_ Obrigado. - murmurou ela ainda olhando para o chão.

Então ele relaxou, depois de um dia tenso ele relaxou. - _pelo menos eu escolhi a roupa certa._ - pensou ele triunfante enquanto deixava que a noite fluisse novamente.

_**Author's note: Dê a sua opinião, quero saber bastante o que você acha que deveria acontecer e o que achou da minha escrita, qualquer coisa construtiva é sempre bem vinda.**_


	2. Let's get Started

**Let's get Started**

_**Nota: This are a little messy, but guess you will catch up, and if don't understand very well, try going to the next chapter, will became clearer. Enjoy!**_

Stiles acorda.

Normalmente ele não tinha pesadelos e nem mesmo tinha problemas para dormir. Mas ultimamente andavam havendo problemas com até este aspecto simples da vida dele.

_Será que nem mesmo o meu sono vai poder ser normal. Assim não dá!_

Ele se levanta e se move para a porta enquanto coça os olhos de forma relaxada. Estava muito suado e a camisa-pijama estava aderida ao corpo dele de forma horrível.

Ele caminha escadaria abaixo e vai até a cozinha, aonde pega um copo de água e bebe, tentando, por mais fraca que seja a tentativa, esquecer os sonhos de pessoas saindo dos túmulos e monstros de face retorcida. As vezes aquilo era demais, até mesmo para ele.

Quando entra de novo em seu quarto ele percebe que a janela está aberta.

_"Que merda é essa."_ - pensa Stiles meio grogue enquanto busca pelo bastão de baseball que deveria estar ali perto da cama.

Ele se aproxima lentamente da janela enquanto os pés descalços tocam a madeira do assoalho fazendo som algum. Ele sente um vento frio tocar suas canelas assim que ele se aproxima o suficiente da janela e logo se pergunta porque ele não dorme de calças ao invés dos gastos calções de academia (_que nem mesmo foram usados em uma academia_).

Ele fecha a janela, e ainda dá uma certa olhada para fora, se perguntando como foi que ela se abriu.

_ Oi Stiles. - Diz uma voz atrás dele.

_Oh my fucking god._ - é tudo que a mente dele pode pensar antes de ter um ataque de convulsões involuntárias de surpresa. Assim que ele se vira, ele pode olhar claramente para o dono da voz.

_ Gosh Erica, você poderia ter me matado de susto. - Diz ele colocando a mão no peito e se apoiando contra a madeira da janela.

Ela sorriu, uma forma muito doce de sorriso, que combinava com os dourados cabelos dela. Logo ela parou e olhou para ele com um rosto um pouco mais sério mas não despido de humor.

_ Estava me perguntando como é que você estava passando a noite com toda aquela comoção de ressurreição e tal. - disse ela inclinando um pouco a cabeça deixando com que longas mechas de cabelo escorressem por seus ombros.

_ Meio tarde para uma visita de boa vizinhança, ainda mais com todo este estardalhaço em volta de vocês dois não acha? - Disse ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_ São apenas 11 horas da noite Stiles, - disse ela acenando o telefone na direção dele. No painel dava para ver que eram 23: 11. - além do mais eu já sou bem grandinha para sair por ai, e bem mais perigosa do que a maioria das garotas. - Terminou ela dando uma rápida mudada no Castanho escuro dos olhos para um amarelo brilhante e logo mudar de novo.

_Nisso ela tem razão, mas precisava sair assim tão extravagante?_ - pensou ele enquanto seus olhos escorriam através do Outfit de Erica.

Ela usava uma camisa preta de gola aberta que ficava pendurada em seus ombros, deixando que desse para ver as alças de seu sutiã, enquanto usava por baixo apenas um short jeans surrado que parecia estar bem apertado para ela.

Stiles se perdeu um pouco na visão dela ali e se esqueceu de deixar transparecer ou não o que estava aparecendo. _Cara, você deveria parar de babar._ uma parte dele pensou.

_Não estou babando, estou apenas observando... a forma como ela se veste._ - pensou outra parte dele.

_ Gostou do que viu Stiles? - Disse Erica depois de um momento em silêncio.

Então ele percebeu que estava de boca aberta e olhando apenas para o corpo dela. Fechou a boca e fez o maior esforço para se concentrar em seus olhos. E o pior veio aí, os olhos dela brilhavam com um tipo de divertimento perverso que ele sabia que vinha do fato de ele estar completamente a mercê dela.

_ Não estava olhaaando, estava apenas observando. - disse ele defensivamente. - Afinal o que você veio fazer aqui mesmo? - disse ele tentando desviar o assunto e os olhos dela.

_ Vim só ver como você estava fazendo para passar o tempo para voltar as aulas amanhã. - Disse ela desviando um pouco a atenção dele e olhando em volta para o quarto.

_ Nada demais eu acho, apenas dormindo, sabe como é. Se enroscando no cobertor e abraçando o colchão. - preferiu deixar de fora o fato que tinha acabado de acordar sobressaltado por causa do sonho de ressurreição dela.

_ Amanha a gente volta para escola e vão ser os meus primeiros dias de aula deste ano. - Disse ela em um tom meio preocupado. Ela parecia estar realmente preocupada com este fato, e algo no tom de voz dela fazia com que ele acreditasse que ela estava meio assustada. Ela olhava para um ponto qualquer no quarto dele, mas não fazia menção de encará-lo.

_ Hey, Erica - disse ele se aproximando e colocando uma mão em seu ombro nu - hey, nós estaremos lá por você. Eu, Scott, Isacc, Boyd, Lydia, Alisson. Todos estaremos lá, você não vai mais ficar sozinha. - Disse ele em um confortante tom, olhando direto para os olhos dela e sentindo cada um dos suaves cheiros que ela exalava. Como se o ar em volta dela fosse até mesmo mais quente.

_Gosh porque elas tem que cheirar tão bem._

Erica olhou para ele, e suavemente baixou os olhos para seus lábios, algo que fez com que Stiles ficasse extremamente excitado. Ele lentamente avançou com os lábios para ela e foi fechando os olhos.

Logo perdeu todo o equilíbrio.

Assim que ele pode perceber, ela já não estava mais ali e ele tinha caído por cima de onde ela tinha estado a alguns momentos atrás, derrubando um monte de livros e folhas que tinhas estados empilhados ali um momento atrás. Tudo que ele tinha ao alcance agora era sua estante e o computador. _Mas aonde foi que..._

E ele se virou para ver aonde ela estava. Ali, abrindo a janela novamente estava ela, deixando com que a luz do luar banhasse os dourados cachos de seus cabelos enquanto sua pele clara parecia brilhar com uma luz fantasmagórica e linda. Ela olhava para ele, como aquele mesmo olhar perverso de antes, com um leve sorriso nos cantos da boca.

_ Amanha a gente se vê Stiles. - Disse ela e abriu um belo sorriso enquanto pulava para o ar noturno.

Stiles demorou para se mover, sua mente ficou um tempo divagando o porque de tudo aquilo. Apenas uma coisa emergiu de todo o caos de pensamentos que ele teve. _Vou precisar de um pouco de pornografia pra dormir._ E assim ele começou o processo de descarga de tensão.

Erica tinha ido lá apenas pra provocar, ela sabia que Stiles ia ficar mexido com uma demonstração de fraqueza e preocupação com a vida dela. Mas aquilo tinha sido perfeito. Ele tinha realmente feito uma menção de avançar nela com desejo e aquilo era impagável. Ela queria que ele prestasse atenção nela à muito tempo, e agora que ela tinha essa atenção ela queria que ele observasse tudo o que perdeu dando atenção para aquela vadia chamada Lydia.

_Afffs_ - o cérebro dela se contraiu ao pensar nela. Será que ele não via o quão patético tinha sido aquela paixão que ele tinha por ela. Todo mundo sabia, e até mesmo ela, mas não dava nenhuma forma de retorno. Se ele tivesse dado toda aquela atenção para ela, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

_Antes, antes teriam sido diferentes._ - relembrou ela para ela mesma. - _Agora ele não é mais nada, aquilo que você sentia por ele ficou no passado, e vai ficar no passado, não se esqueça disso._ - e assim ela ficou confiante de que tudo estava correndo de acordo com o plano dela.

Mas bem no fundo, uma parte ínfima e importante dela gostava de ter a atenção de Stiles sobre ela, era bom ter o poder depois de ser tantas vezes desprezada por todos os outros. Apesar de Stiles nunca ter sido mau com ela, ele também nunca tinha sido alguém que era atencioso com ela. Mas nas poucas vezes que eles tinham tido contato antes da transformação, ela sabia que ele tinha sido bom com ela, ela só não queria acreditar naquilo. O que ela queria era vingança e ia fazer o que precisasse para conseguir.

O dia ia ser bem grande, isso era certo.

Assim que Stiles chegou na escola, avançou correndo para achar Scott. Ele precisava compartilhar a sua experiencia com ele e logo, aquilo estava atormentando ele desde que tinha acordado. Correu pelos corredores indo em direção aos armários, enquanto ligava para Scott pelo telefone.

_ Hey Stiles, o que foi? - Disse ele atendendo meio surpreso.

_ Cara, você não vai acreditar no que me aconteceu, eu preciso falar com você, aonde você tá? - Disse ele pulando as palavras o mais rápido que pode.

_ Aqui no meu armário, você já chegou na escola?

Stiles desligou porque já estava quase nas costas de Scott.

_ Já, cheguei sim. - Disse ele enquanto Scott se virava surpreso para olha-lo e tirava o telefone lentamente da orelha. - Ontem foi uma puuutta de uma noite, cê não vai nem acreditar no que me aconteceu. - continuou ele gesticulando com os dedos na frente dele.

Scott sorriu, ele sempre achava engraçada a forma como ele se comunicava com o corpo.

_ Então me conta. Para de dar voltas. - disse Scott sorrindo mais largamente.

_ Cara, ontem eu estava no meu quarto, tinha levantado pra tomar uma água, e quando eu voltei pro quarto, a Erica estava lá. - disse ele dando uma larga levantada de sobrancelhas.

_ E o que ela estava fazendo lá? - Disse Scott sinceramente surpreso.

_ Foi o que eu me perguntei, e o que eu perguntei pra ela. Aew, ela agiu suuper estranho, como se tivesse preocupada ou com medo, sei lá. Mas quando eu tentei confortar ela e tal, rolou um clima muito foda, e eu meio que... fui pra cima dela. - Disse ele gesticulando com o pescoço.

Os olhos de Scott se esbugalharam.

_ Como assim cara? O que aconteceu?

_ Depois disso, ... vamos ver...nada. Ela meio que me deixou no vácuo e disse que a gente ia se ver na escola, e saiu pela minha janela. - Stiles se sentiu meio estranho contando aquela parte mas, fazer o que, era verdade.

_ Ta, mas e aí? Você beijou ela? - Disse Scott ansioso.

_ Não, pelo menos não chegamos a tanto, ela saiu fora antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o que foi bom, porque eu provavelmente iria fazer alguma merda... o que é que você está olhando? - Disse Stiles ao perceber que Scott olhava sobre o ombro dele.

_ Bem uma coisa é certa, com certeza você vai ver ela na escola. - Disse Scott e sinalizou com o queixo para trás dele.

Com certeza ele ia vê-la na escola, não tinha como não vê-la, nem se ele arrancasse os olhos ele teria como deixar de perceber toda a luminosidade que vinha andando pelo corredor adentro.

Erica estava simplesmente demais. Calças Jeans justas claras com diversos rasgos pelas pernas e botas pretas de couro. Usava uma blusa branca solta com uma grande imagem de um filhote de cachorro, que criava um decote incrivel no vasto peito de Erica. E por cima disso ela usava uma leve jaqueta de Nylon escuro cheia de zipers. O cabelo dourado dela estava perfeitamente escovado, curvado e perfeito (_aquilo deveria ser obra sobrenatural, porque ninguém poderia ter uma cabelo perfeito assim aquela hora da manha_), escorria pelos ombros e costas brilhando como ouro derretido. Os lábios carnudos dela brilhando com gloss rosa suficiente para fazer qualquer roupa parecer fosca e os olhos escuros dela tinham enormes cílios negros que davam uma aparência incrível nela.

Mas não era só isso, tinha alguma coisa que estava errada ali, como se a presença dela fosse meio erótica. Stiles já tinha percebido que aquilo também acontecia com os 'homens-lobo', mas nela parecia ser algo simplesmente forte demais para ignorar.

_Cara, é melhor você parar de babar._ pensou Stiles, e desta vez decidiu que deveria estar certo, já que metade da escola (_a metade masculina_) estava com a mesma expressão retardada de excitação. Era melhor ficar de costas pra ela, se não ele não ia se concentrar. Olhou para Scott:

_ Agora isso é que eu chamo de volta por cima.

Até Scott demorou um pouco para desviar o olhar dela, mas depois de uns momentos ele pode olhar para Stiles novamente.

_ Ela com certeza não voltou para ser discreta. - Disse Scott ainda com as sobrancelhas levantadas. - Cara, não que eu duvide de você... - disse ele fazendo uma rápida pausa assim que ela passava por eles. - mas tem certeza que você não entendeu errado ou meio que imaginou alguma coisa... ou toda essa história? - Disse ele tentando ser gentil.

_ Sério isso, espera um pouco... sério? Você acha que eu ia imaginar algo assim? Eu sei que posso ser meio...inexperiente nessas coisas mas, eu não ia ser tão idiota a ponto de imaginar ou entender errado uma situação como aquela, não é? - Falou ele de uma forma que a última pergunta pareceu um pouco desesperada por confirmação.

_ Cara, nada contra, não é isso, - disse ele olhando para baixo. - É só que ultimamente eu e a Alisson andamos tendo uns sentimentos e sonhos estranhos, meio bizarros, como se fossem realidade. - disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos de Stiles e os dois sabiam que tipo de sonho eram aqueles que estavam falando, e era claro que os dois estavam assustados com o que aparecia naqueles sonhos.

_ Eu sei mas... afinal como é que você sabe o que a Alisson anda sonhando? - Disse Stiles, claramente se concentrando no ponto errado.

Scott sorriu, claramente aliviando a tensão:

_ A gente tinha combinado de não se falar nas férias de verão... ninguém falou nada sobre o inverno.

O sinal tocou abafando qualquer resposta que Stiles pudesse formar

_ Vamos lá cara? - Scott sinalizou.

_ Cara, eu ainda nem peguei as minhas coisas... você ficou me segurando, vai indo na frente e depois eu te encontro. - disse Stiles andando enquanto falava.

Nada dava certo com ele, nem armários. É claro que o dele ia ter que ser aquele que estava com problemas na fechadura. Teve que colocar a senha e bater diversas vezes antes do desgraçado liberar a porta. Mas tudo bem, sem stress, agora era pegar os livros e ir pra aula.

_ Armário imbecil AHHHHHHHHHHHHMEUPAIDOCÉU. - gemeu ele quando se virou e deu de cara com Erica sorrindo apenas a alguns centímetros dele. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca e as mãos foram direto para o peito para ter certeza que o coração ainda estava lá. - Será que vocês lobisomens não sabem avisar ou mostrar alguma forma de sinal de presença, tipo tossir ou chamar. - ele suspirou fundo tentando controlar o ritmo ofegante de seu coração. - Jesus Cristo, uma hora dessas vocês vão acabar me matan...

Erica deu um passo para frente, se colocando muito perto de Stiles. Todo o corpo de Stiles recuou, e recuou mais um pouco. Se ele pudesse recuar mais ele teria entrado dentro dos armários, mas como eles estavam fechados ele teve que se conformar em se espremer contra o aço.

_ ...do. - completou Stiles.

_ Eu não tinha te avisado que eu te veria hoje Stiles? - Disse ela enquanto os cantos da boca dela ainda formavam um leve sorriso enquanto ela falava.

_ E eu te vi. - disse ele falando bem baixo e não desviando o olhar dela, (_até porque ela estava tão perto que nem dava para ver outras coisas_). - Meio que todo mundo te viu hoje. A sua entrada não foi exatamente discreta. - disse ele sorrindo nervosamente.

_ Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Stiles. - Disse ela enquanto olhava para os lábios dele e depois para o fundo dos seus olhos. Ela levantou a mão e encostou no peito de Stiles (_por mais que ele tivesse tentado escapar_) e firmou ele contra o armário. Ela esticou o pescoço em direção dele.

_Desta vez é melhor deixar que ela faça o movimento. Sem enganos desta vez._ - e fechou os olhos.

_ Queria que você tivesse ficado me olhando. - disse ela a milímetros da orelha dele. - Não consegue me olhar _Stiles_? - suspirou ela a última palavra em seu ouvido.

A primeira coisa que o cérebro dele pode fazer foi entrar em curto. A segunda foi ter certeza de não ter uma ereção agora.

_ Posso, eu-eu posso olhar pessoas-você. Você é uma pessoa-quer dizer, não uma comum-mas-pode ser considerada...posso,eu acho. - disse ele mais tentando falar do que pensar (_algo que ele tinha que começar a controlar_).

Ela sorriu e se afastou dele. Ela podia escutar o coração dele batendo como se fosse uma corrida de cavalos. Isso que ela queria. Retirou a mão dele, e falou:

_ Melhor irmos para a aula então. Te vejo por ai. - Disse ela dando o melhor sorriso que podia. E se afastou rápido. Mas o coração dele não enganava ela, ele tinha ficado mexido.

A primeira coisa que Stiles fez foi olhar pra baixo. Depois de ter certeza de sua não-ereção, ele começou a andar em direção a sua aula.

_Meu deus, o que é que estas garotas esperam. Serio. Eu nem sei quem eu sou direito e elas ficam me dando estes atos loucos._

Primeiro tinha sido a Lydia, com toda aquela coisa de relaxamento e o momento foi muito diferente (_quando se esta perto de um colapso mental, nem tudo parece muito claro_), mas ainda assim aquilo tinha sido um beijo e não era ilusão. Agora Erica estava de volta dos mortos e estava dando uma de modelo na escola e provocava ele daquele jeito. Será que nada ia voltar ao normal, não que fosse ruim ter garotas correndo atrás, mas que pelo menos elas dessem dicas claras disso, será que ele parecia um Robert Langdon pra ficar desvendando Codigos DaVinci's das mulheres?

Mas claro que não ia melhorar tão cedo, claro que não. Se existia um Deus, ele era baixinho, muito chato, careca, e com certeza odiava ele, porque aquilo só podia ser sacanagem. Erica estava sentada na segunda classe da fileira da janela, brilhando como um sol em miniatura dentro da sala. E claro que ela estava olhando pra ele...na verdade... todo mundo estava - aquilo era estranho. Quando olhou para trás que ele percebeu que estava impedindo o novo diretor de entrar na sala.

Quando o dia não começa bem, ele não vai ser bom. Ele se jogou na classe mais perto-o-mais-longe-de-Erica que encontrou e esperou.

O novo diretor disse que eles teriam hoje uma substituição de períodos. Como a professora de Inglês não tinha dado noticias ultimamente, e o professor substituto ainda não tinha aparecido, eles iriam ter um adiantamento de material com o professor de educação física e também técnico de Lacrosse. Sério, Deus odiava ele, só podia.

Assim que o técnico entrou e deu as presenças e as introduções e percebeu que Erica estava ali ele começou a exclamar:

_ Erica, de volta dos mortos (_you don't know how damn right you are_) para a minha aula. Como está garota?

_ Bem treinador, vou bem. Melhor que das últimas vezes pelo menos. - disse ela de modo suave.

_ Otimo. Que ótimo. Na verdade INCRÍVEL que você tenha voltado. Os garotos devem estar felizes. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sério, eles devem estar, deveriam estar te reverenciando e fazendo festas em sua homenagem.

Saindo da primeira classe da janela, Greenberg manda:

_ Na verdade eu vou dar uma festa fim de semana, poderíamos fazer como a festa de retorno da Erica.

Um certo silêncio se seguiu, todo mundo ficou meio catatônico. Mas claro que não o técnico.

_ GREENBERG, FINALMENTE UMA BOA IDEIA. Mas claro que a dama tem que querer. - disse ele dando uma larga levantada de sobrancelhas.

Erica ficou por um momento parada, completamente em pânico. Nem sabia como tinha saído esse assunto. Ela realmente não tinha visto isso vindo. Mas precisava pensar rápido...

_ Desde que você chame todo mundo. - Disse ela olhando para toda a sala e depois dando uma rápida pausa em Stiles. Queria que ele sentisse que era pra ele.

Porque...porque...porque. Ela tinha que olhar pra ele? Tinha? Porque Deus, porque? Era hora de afundar na cadeira e fingir que não era com ele. Finja que não é com você e as pessoas esquecem... certo? Certo. Quando você lida com pessoas normais.

Mas ele não lidava.

_ OTIMO. AGORA EU QUERO QUE TODOS VOCÊS SE CONCENTREM EM ESQUECER O QUE FOI DITO SOBRE FESTAS, E SE CONCENTREM NA MINHA AULA, SE QUISEREM SER ALGUÉM NESSA VIDA MISERÁVEL DE VOCÊS! - gritou o técnico cobrindo a maioria das pessoas que estavam nas fileiras de frente de perdigotos, inclusive Greenberg.

O resto da manha se desenvolveu com o "boato\fofoca" da festa de boas vindas para Erica Reyes. O que tornou as aulas e o resto das conversas paralelas muito animadas, principalmente para o gosto de Stiles.

No intervalo de almoço Scott veio super animado falar com ele:

_ Você já soube sobre a festa do Greenberg?

_ Cara, eu vi o projeto nascer, bem ali, na aula de Inglês-que-não-era-inglês-com-o-treinador. - respondeu Stiles desanimado.

Isacc estava logo atrás de Scott e enquanto ele fazia seu caminho para se sentar junto com eles já dizia:

_ Ouvi dizer que convidaram um monte gente. Inclusive o time de Lacrosse. - disse Isacc sinalizando com o garfo de plastico para eles.

_ O time de Lacrosse, a classe de História, a turma de Astronomia, Economia, Biologia, Literatura, os professores, os faxineiros, não vou me surpreender se por acaso o diretor aparecer lá. Parece que toda a escola sabe. - disse Stiles fazendo uma careta enquanto pegava algumas batatas fritas e colocava na boca.

_ E então... a gente vai? - perguntou Isacc mais para Scott do que para Stiles.

_ Eu estava a fim de ir, afinal a Erica é nossa amiga, e vocêêêê - gemeu Scott apontando para Stiles. - tem assuntos para resolver, se tudo aquilo que você me falou é verdade.

_ Nada melhor do que uma festa para você encontrar coragem cara. - Apontou Isacc com um sorriso torto no rosto.

_ SCOTT! Você contou pro Isacc? - gemeu Stiles mais surpreso do que bravo.

_ Claro, - disse Isacc colocando uma mão em volta dos ombros de Scott. - agora contamos tudo um pro outro. - Cantarolou ele sorrindo com a insinuação.

_ Em primeiro lugar: nojento. Em segundo: eu não quero pensar sobre isso. Que ela faça o que ela quiser, tanto faz.

_ Cara, se você não vai por ela... ouvi dizer que a Lydia também vai, poderia ser um lugar para resolver tudo. Sei lá, só acho. - bateu de ombros Scott tentando ser um pouco mais amigável.

_ Além disso, você sabe que a Erica tinha uma quedinha por você faz tempo, quem sabe lá você consegue usar isso. - Arrematou Isacc com um tom mais sério.

_ O que eu sei, é que vocês estão se intrometendo demais na minha vida amorosa. Desde quando vocês dois se interessam por isso? Eu tenho batatas, batatas fritas nunca vão me dar problemas, além de me matar de infarto e felicidade. - Resumiu Stiles gesticulando com algumas batatas antes de colocar-las na boca.

_ Porra cara... sério, você deve querer ficar com alguém...dar uma relaxada. Eu sei que eu não vou voltar para casa e durmir sozinho se depender de mim. - Insinuou Isacc dando um sorriso travesso antes de olhar para Scott que olhava para ele com o tom de quem diz: _"Não enquanto você estiver morando na minha casa."_ - A não ser que eu durma na casa dela.

_ Qualé Stiles, vai ser legal. - Disse Scott depois de parar de encarar Isacc. - Vamos lá, nós merecemos um descanso, afinal de contas não pode ser sempre só trabalho. Vamos lááá - Baliu ele dando um leve soco em Stiles.

Stiles mastigou bastante as batatas. É claro que ele queria ir. Ele também queria se divertir, tendo em vista que a última festa ele teve uma amiga de infância raptada e morta. Além do mais, se os _"dudes"_ iam ir, não tinha razão para se preocupar com isso.

_ Beleza, foda-se. - disse ele finalmente. - Vamos lá, esquecer um pouco e aproveitar pra caralho! - disse ele esticando o punho e os dois bateram imediatamente.

_ Assim que se fala. - Disse Scott.

_ Isso aew. - Repetiu Isacc.

Os três então comeram animadamente e começaram a conversar largamente. Logo, logo eles se perderam em conversas e piadas. Por mais novo e diferente que o Isacc fosse, ele também era um deles, ele também era um pouco estranho, e tinha as mesmas preocupações que os dois, e isso fazia com que ele se encaixasse perfeitamente em todas as conversas deles. Tanto que conversando com ele, Stiles se lembrou que precisava comprar as novas edições de HQ que tinham lançado (_já fazia um certo tempo que ele não comprava._), para manter a coleção que ele fazia.

Depois de um certo tempo eles tiveram que voltar para suas aulas e antes que percebessem, já estavam de novo em intervalo.

O tempo voou quando Stiles percebeu ele já estava fechando a mochila e se preparando para ir embora. Ele adorava quando isso acontecia.

_ Scott! - Gritou Stiles assim que viu o amigo passar. - Vamos dar uma passada lá na loja Quadrinhos? Faz tempo que a gente não vai. Precisava pegar uns novos números e quem sabe comprar alguns jogos, já não aguento jogar as mesmas coisas.

Scott chegou no seu armário e jogou todas as coisas dentro antes de responder com um rosto apologético:

_ Cara...desculpa. Mas desta vez eu vou ter que recusar. Deaton já está com planos para mim. Ele disse que hoje a gente ia fazer coisas importantes. E isso pode ser tanto algum tipo de treinamento sobre toda essa coisa de Alpha, ou pode ser limpar as gaiolas do Galpão. - cuspiu Scott, odiando as palavras. - Espero que não seja a última opção.

Stiles torceu rapidamente o rosto com nojo e deu de ombros:

_ Tudo bem, deixa então pra uma próxima, se quiser alguma coisa é só me ligar. - Disse ele pegando o telefone rapidamente e olhando as horas. - Vai passar lá em casa depois?

_ Acho que sim, se não demorar muito lá com Deaton. - respondeu Pensativo Scott. - Se bem que eu não sei também se a Mãe não vai querer fazer algo hoje de noite, se tiver pizza podemos comer lá em casa, que tal?

_ Pode ser, mas se não puder passar tudo bem, também estava pensando em fazer um jantar com meu Pai. - Falou Stiles mais pra si do que para Scott, enquanto os dois caminhavam para fora do prédio.

_ Ok, qualquer coisa eu te aviso então. - Disse Scott sorrindo. Ele não gostava de deixar Stiles sozinho, mas ele também tinha coisas para fazer com todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo na vida dele, com seu pai, Isacc, Alison (_principalmente ela_), e todo o esforço que ele estava fazendo para poder ser melhor do que ano passado. Stiles poderia sobreviver a uma tarde sem ele, disso ele sabia. Montou na moto e Foi para casa e depois trabalho.

Stiles pegou o Jipe e foi até a delegacia falar com seu pai, aonde ele já aproveitou para marcar que de noite eles iam jantar juntos. O Sheriff sempre achava muito exagerado e meio estranho a forma que seu filho agia quando se tratava de comportamentos entre pai e filho, mas sabia que tudo que ele fazia era para que eles se mantivessem perto um do outro. Depois de um pouco de deliberação, o Sheriff aceitou o plano de jantar (_até porque Stiles poderia ser muito incomodo quando não conseguia o que queria_), e ainda teve que dar Dinheiro para que seu filho fosse comprar algumas coisas nerds que ele gostava. O Sheriff também tinha as suas coleções de _"nerdices"_, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo.

Stiles dirigiu até a loja que ele sempre ia e entrou. Ele sempre gostava daquele lugar, desde a primeira vez que ele tinha ido lá. O cheiro de papel novo, as músicas de fundo, os posters, tudo dava para ele uma sensação de segurança que ele não tinha faz muito tempo. Contato com mundos sobrenaturais te deixavam meio sentimental, mas foda-se.

Depois de cumprimentar largamente o seu velho amigo-dono-da-loja-Louis, Stiles foi para o fundo procurar as suas revistas. O que é um homem sem Gibis? Nada, isso ele podia dizer.

Depois de algum tempo Stiles já tinha pegado três edições de Lanternas-Verdes, três do Flash, uma do Batman e uma dos X-man (_na verdade ele pegava só aquelas em que aparecia o noturno, seu personagem preferido._), quando ele ouviu a porta da loja abrir e um certo burburinho chegar aos seus ouvidos. Algo familiar e conhecido, que ele certamente já escutara antes...Garotas.

Normalmente, garotas não vinham na loja de quadrinhos. Não que nunca viessem, mas, _normalmente_ não vinham, e principalmente em 5, e sendo razoavelmente bonitas.

Stiles observou durante um momento, até que uma delas fez contato visual.

_OH droga!_ ele pensou rápido baixando a cabeça com um solavanco. _Sem contato visual, sem tremeliques, se concentre no que está fazendo, haja normalmente, sem pânico, e... pare de ficar folhando os gibis. Só não olhe, não olhe, não olhe..._ e é claro que ele olhou.

Para sua surpresa a garota que estava olhando para ele já não estava olhando-o. Uma delas estava falando animadamente com Louis sobre algo enquanto as outras três tinham se espalhado pela loja, olhando para os gibis, action figures e posteres espalhados, mas nenhuma delas estava olhando para ele.

_Elas não eram 5?_ Pensou ele contraindo as sobrancelhas e olhando para o lado, enquanto levava o maior susto do dia.

A garota que tinha olhado para ele estava do lado dele, mexendo concentradamente nos gibis ao lado dos que ele estava mexendo. Stiles olhou rapidamente e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, ou seja, fingir que não estava prestando atenção nela.

_ Você sabe se tem mais algum deste do Flash? - escutou Stiles uma doce voz do seu lado.

Ele olhou para o lado e a garota estava olhando diretamente para ele, com belos olhos verdes esmeralda, emoldurados por lisos e longos cabelos negros como carvão. Ele levou um tempo para cogitar tudo e mais um tempo para fechar a boca que estava aberta em um Oh sem som, até que ele pode responder:

_ Claro, podemos ver se tem mais algum. Você é fã dos HQ do Flash? - vomitou Stiles, fazendo a única coisa que ele sabia fazer melhor do que ninguém...falar sobre pressão.

_ Sim, sim, na verdade gosto muito do universo da DC. - respondeu ela com um belo sorriso branco.

Aquilo foi tudo que ele precisou para engrenar em uma conversa animada com ela.

Lilian (_que era o nome dela_) era uma estudante de colégio particular, estava lá para comprar as revistas que o pai dela tinha esquecido de conseguir para ela. Stiles achou que ela poderia ser meio rica, mas pela flanela (_preta com verde que combinava com os olhos dela_), All Stars preto e jeans escuro que ela usava, ele não poderia deduzir.

Logo os dois já tinham trocado risadas e informações e ela adicionado-o no Face (_Tecnology, best criation ever_), e os dois conversavam alegremente. As amigas dela chamaram-na e ela gesticulou.

_ Então, legal conversar com você Stiles, quem sabe a gente se vê por aì. - implicitou ela com um sorriso levemente maldoso.

_ Claro, a gente se vê por ai - engasgou Stiles quando percebeu as nuances que ficaram pelo ar.

_ Tchau. - disse ela, com um tom meigo e suave, dando as costas pra ele e indo na direção das amigas (_que davam risinhos histéricos na porta, by the way_) e saindo da loja.

Depois de um tempo divagando (_e pegando mais uma action figure do Ezio, três jogos novos e 1 bombom_), ele foi pagar a conta e sair.

Louis olhou com um olhos semi-serrados por um momento antes de dizer:

_ Stiles, você tem tempo livre? - inquiriu Louis com um tom estranho.

_ Talvez - respondeu Stiles com certo receio, imaginando o que ele queria dizer com aquela pergunta. - Porque Louis?

_ Cara, é que o seguinte. - começou o atendente batendo suavemente a grande mão no balcão. - Sabe que eu estava pensando em contratar alguém para me ajudar aqui na minha loja. Alguém que eu conhecesse e confiasse pelo menos um pouco, não preciso de muita ajuda - pausou ele levantando as mãos - só precisava de alguém que soubesse como lidar com o público e vendo você ali, eu pensei... porque não? Será que você teria algum tempo livre?

Stiles foi pego de surpresa. Na verdade ele até que precisava de alguma renda, já que apenas seu pai trabalhava na casa, e, desde que Scott tinha conseguido a moto, ele já não precisava ajudar com a gasolina do Jipe. Não que ele tivesse problemas de dinheiro, mas, hey... ganhar um pouco mais de dinheiro nos dias atuais nunca era demais.

_ Louis, cara, você me pegou de surpresa, não tenho como te dar uma resposta agora, mas posso pensar. - introduziu Stiles sendo o mais realista possível.

_ Claro amigão, apenas to te fazendo a oferta, se quiser... poderia usar uma ajudinha. Qualquer coisa, sabe que a Loja está sempre aqui. - gesticulou ele enquanto ria alto. Louis era um homem grande, com um largo peito e mãos grandes, mas algo naquela barba por fazer e curtos cabelos pretos davam a ele um ar amigável, como o seu amigo beberrão e espalhafatoso que tem um grande coração.

Stiles saiu e foi para casa, sem muito o que fazer. Chegou e ligou o computador e video-game, enquanto lia uma das revistas que ele tinha comprado. Finalmente ele poderia ser o adolescente que ele era. Por um dia Stiles foi Stiles. Jogou Xbox, mexeu no computador, leu HQ's, e jantou com seu pai. Ele se sentia grato pelas coisas poderem ter voltado ao normal, mesmo que fossem por alguns momentos.

No outro dia no colégio, quando encontrou Scott, a convicção ficou clara em suas palavras:

_ Cara, vamos logo aproveitar aquela festa. A gente merece ser um pouco adolescente pelo menos por enquanto.

_**Author's note: Desculpem terminar assim, mas é o proximo capitulo que será o decisivo, sahushusahushuahs. Não deixem de Review, isso é muito importante. **_


	3. Rock th'a House

**Rock Th'a House**

_**Note: Sorry if seems a little awkard but, i fell like diferent emotions just fuel this caracters all the time and they can became anything at ay time, so Enjoy!**_

Stiles adorava quando o tempo passava rápido, será que ele já tinha dito isso antes?

A semana passou quase que sem que ele percebesse. Num dia... segunda, no outro, sexta. Isso poderia acontecer sempre.

Ele tinha tido uma boa semana. Nada de ataques violentos e nem de choques mortíferos com alguém-quase-matando-Stiles-do-coração, o que era muito bom. Tinha tido um pouco de conversa com Lydia, mesmo que não tivesse sido nada substancial, pelo menos ela admitia que ele existia. Erica, não tinha mais dado nenhum tipo de ataque surpresa nele (_o que ele ainda não sabia se era bom ou ruim_) mas tinha dado certas olhadas indiscretas e meio perturbadoras para ele no intervalo, e em álgebra, e em história, e em todas as aulas que eles tiveram juntos, mas pelo menos sem mais ataques.

Estavam todos muito animados pelo fim de semana, afinal não era sempre que eles tinham uma festa de tamanhas proporções rolando ali. Diziam que até mesmo as outras escolas iriam aparecer. O evento no facebook tinha dado mais de 1000 pessoas confirmadas, (_apesar de que não se pode saber pelo evento do facebook o que realmente iria rolar, mas enfim_) e tinham mais de metade da escola confirmada. A casa de Greenberg parecia que ia ser pequena para tudo aquilo.

Erica já estava com outras coisas na cabeça. _Aquele cabeça de pudim._ O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Ela tinha dado as pistas suficientes para que ele viesse atrás dela. Os olhares as palavras e os gestos, estava tudo lá. Será que ele não percebia ela. Os outros percebiam. E o pior é que ele ainda ia falar com _ela..._ Lydia. O que ela tinha de tão importante? De tão incrível? Nada que ela também não tivesse. E isso pra não começar a discutir. Mas, se era assim que Stiles queria, então era assim que ia ser. Ele que esperasse para ver o que iria acontecer na festa de Greenberg. Esse era o pensamento de Erica durante a semana.

Normalmente ela sentava apenas com Boyd em sua mesa de costume. Apesar de ter várias pessoas que tentavam sentar com os dois, logo eles ficavam sozinhos novamente. Ela gostava de ver que pelo menos alguém não tentava ficar com ela o tempo todo e tentava ao menos entender um pouco ela. Boyd era um grande amigo. Morrer também pode ser algo que faz com que se ligue muito mais as pessoas.

Boyd estava sempre um pouco pessimista em relação a tudo. Ele se chamava de realista, mas era muito mais do que isso, ele também tinha os problemas pessoais dele, mas Erica adorava que ela podia tirar ele desse clima, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Ele, apesar de tudo, podia ver através dela como vidro.

_ Cara, sério... para de encarar o garoto. Uma hora dessas ele vai se mijar nas calças com você encarando ele desse jeito. - reclamou ele quando Erica encarou Stiles entrando no refeitorio. - Não sei como é que ninguém percebe, parece que você está olhando para um pedaço de carne.

_ Eu não estou encarando. - defendeu ela nem mesmo tirando os olhos de Stiles.

_ Claro que não está, é normal conversar com as pessoas sem olhar para elas quando fala. - Retorquiu Boyd com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto abaixava os olhos para a comida no prato na frente dele.

Erica parou um pouco e percebeu que realmente estava encarando, mas não pode deixar de ficar olhando até que Stiles olhasse de volta e fizesse aquela cara de apavorado\surpreso\envergonhado. Só depois disso que ela pode sorrir e olhar de volta para Boyd.

_ Afinal, o que você tem com isso, eu também posso ter um pouco de diversão. E eu gosto de incomodar as pessoas, você sabe. - provocou ela dando um chute brincalhão na perna de Boyd.

_ Sim eu sei, mas não sei ainda que tipo de diversão você pretende ter com aquele moleque, afinal, ele deve ter sido uma das primeiras coisas que você viu quando voltou a vida. Sei lá, isso me parece meio doentio. - disse ele deixando com que o sorriso se apagasse um pouco. - Eu sei que todas as vezes que eu vejo aquelas garotas Lydia, Alisson e Cora, eu me sinto meio como se tivesse mais feliz, e vivo. - Boyd parou durante um momento e ficou silencioso olhando para o prato. Isso não era algo que ele deveria ficar falando por ai. Ainda assim ele precisava dar uma certa forma de aviso ou conselho para sua amiga, afinal que tipo de amigo ele seria se não o fizesse? - Você só tem que cuidar um pouco essa sua abordagem dependendo do que é que você quer, se é que você sabe o que quer.

Era uma ótima questão essa colocada por Boyd, afinal, ele tinha realmente pensado naquilo de uma forma que ela ainda não tinha encarado aquelas questões. Ela sabia que queria a atenção deles, e a forma como ela estava tentando atrair era bem diferente. Nem ela sabia certo o que ela estava fazendo, afinal, Stiles não foi apenas uma das primeiras coisas que ela tinha visto quando voltou a vida, ele tinha sido a _primeira_ coisa que ela tinha visto ao voltar para vida, e, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir conscientemente, lá no fundo ela sabia que tinha ficado extremamente feliz por vê-lo novamente. Apesar de tudo que já tinha acontecido com os dois.

_ Você tem razão, - admitiu ela suspirando. - vou tentar dar um jeito nisso ok? Vou falar com eles, e tudo se ajeita na festa. Que não preciso nem falar que você vai né? - lembrou ela dando um olhar inquisitivo para Boyd.

O rosto de Boyd se torceu em uma careta. Ele esperava que ela esquecesse. Esses últimos tempos ele tinha apreciado estar com a família dele, por mais problemática que ela fosse, ele adorava aquilo. E sair no fim de semana não estava nos planos dele.

_ Ahhhhh, será que não dá pra ser outro dia? - Falou ele apologeticamente.

_ Não, não Boyd, qualé? Você não pode não ir. É tanto a minha volta quanto a sua.

_ Sim, mas eu já vim nas aulas esse ano, não fiquei tanto tempo fora como você. E afinal os seus pais também estavam preocupados, você deveria passar mais tempo com eles.

_ E eu passo, e vou passar muito mais, mas eu também quero sair para festejar e me divertir com os meus amigos.

_ O Isacc disse que vai. - arriscou ele tentando desviar a atenção dela.

_ O Isacc não fugiu comigo quando eu pedi.

Não adiantava que ele discutisse, ela ia incomodar até os fim dos tempos. E por um lado ela até que tinha razão. Boyd suspirou em resignação.

_ Ok, beleza, eu vou na festa, mas só porque você me pediu com muito carinho. - Argumentou ele abrindo um largo sorriso que ele dava para poucas pessoas.

_ Yay! - exultou Erica, dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha de Boyd. - Isso vai ser muito legal, vai mesmo.

Boyd suspirou. Ele sabia que ela ia acabar fazendo alguma merda, só não sabia o que ainda. Mas, por mais pessimista que ele fosse, ele também acreditava que a festa poderia dar algo de bom.

Quando tocou o sinal de saída, Stiles se surpreendeu. Realmente tinha passado rápido o dia. Ele correu para o seu armário e jogou as suas coisas lá dentro de qualquer jeito antes de Scott encostar ao seu lado.

_ Pronto para irmos? - Disse Scott sorrindo.

_ Pronto para um fim de semana _awesome_. - Grunhiu Stiles em resposta, cantando a última palavra.

_ Finalmente comemorar a volta da Erica como ela merece e aproveitar um pouco do que a vida tem de melhor. - resaltou Isacc saindo do nada e encostando ao lado de Stiles.

_ Claro que sim. Algum de vocês quer passar lá em casa antes de irmos? Podemos nos arrumar, comer alguma coisa, jogar um pouco e depois irmos para lá juntos? Que tal? - Sugeriu Stiles.

Scott e Isacc se olharam e deram de Ombros.

_ Parece uma boa ideia. Bora lá. - sorriu Scott enquanto Isacc concordava com ele.

_ Então galera, você também vão? - Ouviram eles uma voz grave atrás deles. Boyd se aproximou dando um meio sorriso. - Essa festa promete bastante.

Todos os três ficaram meio surpresos por Boyd ter vindo falar com eles, mas se algum ficou apavorado, não deixou transparecer. Scott respondeu imediatamente.

_ Claro, pelo que eles estão falando parece que vai ser a maior festa do ano.

_ A gente estava justamente falando de que ia dar uma passada na casa do Stiles para se arrumar e depois irmos juntos. - jogou Isacc. - Se você quiser você poderia dar uma passada lá também, e vamos todo mundo junto. - Dise Isacc claramente não se importando com a propriedade da casa não pertencer a ele, mas Stiles não se importou.

_ Na verdade, não vai dar. - desculpou-se Boyd. - Eu já prometi ir com...

_ Comigo. - Falou Erica aparecendo das costas de Boyd. Ela sorriu para todos eles e continuou. - Espero que todos vocês vão também. Afinal, é minha festa também né? - terminou ela e riu levemente.

Poucas eram as vezes que Stiles ficava quieto, e essa era uma delas. Só o fato de Erica estar ali perto fez com que ele ficasse nervoso como nunca. O coração dele disparou como se ele estivesse prestes a ter um ataque de pânico.

_ Claro, vai ser demais Erica. Vamos todos estar lá. - sorriu o melhor que pode Isacc.

_ Com certeza. - confirmou Scott.

_ Incrível, - sorriu largamente ela. - Então eu espero todos vocês lá. - Disse ela dando uma olhada para todos eles e se demorando um pouco em Stiles antes de continuar. - Vamos lá Boyd?

_ Claro. - Concordou Boyd. - Até amanha então _dudes._ - Respondeu ele dando um aceno largo para todos.

Erica caminhou durante um tempo antes de se permitir um sorriso. O coração de Stiles estava batendo furiosamente e isso deixava ela muito, _muito_, feliz.

Scott esperou que eles se afastassem bastante antes de olhar para Stiles (_Que estava pálido e tenso que nem bambu_), e dizer:

_ Cara você está muito tenso, parece que o seu coração está tocando Power Metal.

Stiles retorceu o rosto e formulou muitas formas com a boca antes de suspirar pesadamente se permitindo respirar. Vendo a sua deixa, Isacc avançou:

_ Cara, e depois você se pergunta de quem gosta. Do lado da Lydia você não fica assim. - Disse ele dando um sorriso maldoso.

_ Pelo menos não mais. - Disse Scott pensativo.

_ Querem saber - começou Stiles incrédulo pela forma como eles estavam falando de um assunto pessoal dele. - Em primeiro lugar: é completamente injusto que vocês usem a sua audição para ficar ouvindo o meu coração. E em segundo lugar: VÃO SE FUDER! Eu que não vou ficar dando satisfação da minha vida pra vocês. Agora será que você podem mexer essa bunda de lobisomens de vocês e andar logo, eu quero ir pra casa. E nem pensem em vir pra minha casa sem trazer alguma coisa. Eu que não vou bancar a comilança sozinho.

Apesar de tudo, eles tinham razão, ele não se sentia assim do lado de Lydia. Vai ver era porque ela já não era tão simbolo de perfeição como ele pensava antes. Ou vai ver que a Erica é que estava mais incrível agora. Mas quer saber... Foda-se, era melhor não parar para pensar naquilo agora. Agora era hora de ir para casa.

O dia seguinte veio rápido, e logo depois do almoço os garotos se reuniram na casa de Stiles. Todos ansiosos demais para poderem se concentrar em outros assuntos durante muito tempo. Logo o horário já estava chegando e eles começaram a se arrumar. Um pouco de ostentação demais para seres que são sobrenaturalmente belos (_o que é muito, muito, muito injusto_).

Logo eles já estavam pronto e loucos para sair. A excitação e ansiedade estavam muito grandes para fazer com que eles demorassem antes de sair.

Eles entraram no carro e avançaram ávidos por chegar no local.

A casa do Greenberg ia REALMENTE ser pequena para todas aquelas pessoas.

Stiles tentou, realmente tentou estacionar na rua da casa. Mas não dava, tinha tantos carros ali que era quase impossível que eles passassem sem estar quase a 1 KM por hora (_Com certeza quando os donos bêbados tentassem passar ele iriam provocar um acidente_).

Eles estacionaram em uma rua lateral ali perto e foram para a casa a pé. Eles tinham muita coisa acontecendo em um mesmo lugar. A casa de Greenberg (_Uma bela casa de dois andares bem aproveitados e mais um jardim nos fundos com piscina_) estava lotada de gente. A maioria do pessoal estava na parte de trás e dentro da casa, mas pequenos grupos de pessoas já estavam conversando ali na frente da casa. Uma coisa pelo menos estava sendo bem aproveitada: Tinham muitas, _muitas_ mulheres mesmo.

Stiles tinha pegado uma das melhores jaquetas Jeans _"marine"_ de seu pai com uma boa camisa estampada colorida, calças pretas e o melhor tênis que ele tinha. Porém, Scott e Isacc estavam com apenas camisas golas V, com desenhos diferentes. Isacc com uma manga longa, e Scott com mangas curtas.

O pessoal já estava fazendo o possível para fazer a festa melhor, ou seja, alcool e drogas. Não que os três fossem muito disso, mas pelo menos um pouco não fazia mal a ninguém. Stiles preferia beber na verdade (_parte porque o seu pai era um belo apreciador de Jack Danniel's, Jonnhy Walker's e whiskys importados que ele nem sabia dizer o nome_), e como eles tinham trazido mais um pouco de Alcool (_Stiles tinha trazido Whisky, Scott tinha trazido Vinho e Isacc um fardo de Cerveja_), ele poderia tranquilamente encher a cara caso a festa acabasse sendo uma bosta.

Eles chegaram e logo já acharam seu lugar, do lado de fora da porta que dava para a cozinha e aonde Isacc podia cuidar as garotas e Scott secar a Alison. Stiles não estava esperando ver coisa alguma, mas por mais que ele não quisesse, ele via.

Lydia estava com um belo top branco encaixado com uma saia de cintura alta púrpura (_o que lembrava perigosamente Jacintos_), com os cabelos ruivos escorridos em uma cascata de perfeição em seu rosto anguloso. Era uma pena que ela mal prestava atenção em mais alguém do que Aiden (_e ele não sabia o porque do Alpha ter ficado por lá_).

Quando Erica chegou, foi a maior gritaria. Todas as pessoas que conheciam ela (_e em maioria os homens_) gritaram e ovacionaram ela, dando boas vindas genéricas e sorrisos meio forçados. Ela usava um vestido preto curto com as costas abertas. Tinha os cachos dourados alinhados em cascata pelos ombros e costas, com partes do cabelo lisas e outras onduladas. Se ela tinha visto Stiles, não tinha dado sinal.

Já que ninguém tinha dado sinal de atenção a Stiles, ele bebeu.

Em maioria, ele conversou com Scott e Isacc, mas logo Danny e Ethan apareceram e conversaram com eles durante um tempo também. Claro que viram rostos conhecidos, e isso ajudou a dar uma relaxada nos animos. Logo logo, estavam todos rindo e bebendo juntos, alguns eram até desconhecidos, mas quando a bebida começa a rolar, você não faz tanta descrição assim. Eles criaram logo uma grande roda de pessoas e todas riam alto enquanto tentavam participar da conversa. Boa parte de mulheres, pela benção de Yoda.

A noite foi passando de forma agradável pelo que Stiles viu, tinha bastante animação e pessoas de todos os lugares, a música estava alta, e em algum lugar Stiles podia sentir o cheiro de Erva no ar, mas não importava tanto. Erica não estava em lugar algum que ele via, mas ele ainda não sabia se isto era bom ou ruim.

Logo que a conversa esfriou um pouco, Stiles decidiu entrar para pegar um pouco mais de Bebida. A cozinha estava cheia, mas apesar de tudo, o whisky parecia ainda estar lá (_não era todo mundo que apreciava whisky forte, e ele era grato por isso_), ele se serviu de mais uma boa dose antes de voltar.

Ele olhou para fora da porta da cozinha, e viu que Scott já não estava mais lá, provavelmente longe com Alison, e Isacc estava ainda no mesmo lugar, mas conversava alegremente com uma garota de cabelos pretos. Ele olhou um pouco suspirou e bebeu mais um gole de birita, antes de uma voz tirá-lo da sua concentração.

_ Hey, Stiles não é? - Disse a garota de cabelos negros chamada Lilian.

_ Hey - comprimentou Stiles surpreso. - Lilian certo? - Disse ele mais arriscando do que sabendo. A bebida pode subir a sua cabeça rápido.

_ Sim, da loja de Gibis. Como você está?

_ Bem, bem, aproveitando um pouco da festa eu acho, pelo menos os meus amigos estão. - Brincou ele apontando para Isacc.

_ Bem, - respondeu ela dando uma rápida olhada. - nada contra, mas não sou tanto destes exibicionistas de camisas gola V. - sorriu ela com certa maldade.

_ Claro que não, o importante é usar apenas metade da camisa. - Disse ele fazendo um gesto para a camisa branca e de gola rasgada dela, que deixava a mostra grande parte do ombro.

Ela olhou para baixo, ela usava uma calça preta apertada e uma bota preta bem lustrada de cano curto, na camisa ela tinha os dizeres "nerds love me", mais uma bela pulseira de couro e um anel que dava dois dedos. Ela olhou pra cima sorrindo, os olhos verdes brilhantes como jade (_e olha que Stiles nunca tinha visto Jade, pelo menos não de tão perto_), junto com o batom colorido e a maquiagem negra como o cabelo dela, davam a ela um aspecto que Stiles gostou muito.

_ Ah, para com isso, você não gostou da minha roupa? - colocou ela com um tom brincalhão.

_ Não foi o que eu disse. - Stiles fez um sinal com o copo que provavelmente fez ele parecer mais bêbado do que ele realmente estava. - Só quis dizer que pra uma noite, você está meio despreparada para quando o frio chegar. - sorriu ele.

O sorriso branco dela deu coragem para que ele continuasse, e logo logo os dois conversavam alegremente, fazendo comentários sobre tudo e rindo como dois adolecen... só rindo como bobos. Era bom não se esforçar para conversar com alguém do sexo oposto e melhor ainda quando essa pessoa era bonita. Relaxar e esquecer de toda aquela coisa sobrenatural era ótimo.

Beberam durante um tempo e conversaram durante mais. A música estava boa, e eles puderam aproveitar tranquilamente. Mas Erica não.

Ela estava pouco mais longe da cozinha do que eles, mas ela podia ouvir claramente a voz de Stiles, e sentir o cheiro dele. Os caras estavam por ali conversando e tentando passar todo tipo de cantadas que eles sabiam, ela sorria e respondia apenas o suficiente para ser educada, mas mesmo assim, eles continuavam tentando (_era alguma coisa nos feromônios do sexo oposto ela sabia_). Eles tentavam chegar perto e tocar nela, mas ela rapidamente recuava ou se esquivava. Boyd estava ali perto, caso precisasse (_uma garota quebrando o braço dos homens ali no meio da festa não seria adequado_) mas nenhum deles chegou a aquele ponto.

Uma coisa pelo menos eles fizeram de bom, trouxeram bebida. Ofereceram diversos tipos dela, alguns copos tinham alguma coisa dentro que Erica pode sentir um cheiro estranho e não provou. Mas o resto ela bebeu, e pelo que ela lembrava tinha sido muito. Mas eles não importavam, nem a bebida, o que importava era que Stiles ainda não tinha vindo vê-la, nem falar com ela. E isso incomodava ela demais. Ainda mais aquela garota.

Ela ainda nem tinha visto o rosto dela e já não gostava dela. Podia ser um pouco de ciumes, mas não, ele não ia ficar com ninguém se ela não ficasse. Ela podia escolher quem ela quisesse. Talvez até Isacc se isso fosse necessário. Mas ela preferia fazer Stiles ficar sozinho antes, isso era o que ela queria. Algum idiota qualquer que nunca tinha prestado atenção nela antes estava falando alguma coisa, e ela nem prestou atenção antes de sair andando.

O cara era grande como uma porta, e ficou olhando Erica sair com um rosto meio Estúpido, ele levantou a mão para pegar o braço de Erica e Boyd agarrou o braço dele, com força suficiente para que ele se contorcesse como uma garota. "_Ter poderes de lobisomem não é completamente ruim."_ - pensou Boyd antes de dizer:

_ Ela não está afim de você cara, deixa\ ela\ em paz. - Rugiu ele enquanto apertava o braço dele.

Boyd olhou para Erica enquanto largava o braço do idiota e uma coisa veio a mente dele: _Nossa, ela está muito bêbada, isso só pode dar merda._

Stiles falava alegremente com Lilian quando sentiu um par de braços abraça-lo por trás e de repente ele sentiu um rosto se encostar ao lado do seu e ouviu a maldita voz dizendo:

_ Hey Stiles, não vai me apresentar a sua nova amiga? - Falou Erica deixando claro que ela estava bêbada, fora o fato do halito dela cheirar forte a alcool.

Stiles demorou um pouco para responder. Primeiro pela surpresa de Erica, segundo pela pergunta e terceiro pelo abraço, algo que era mais do que ele esperava. A maioria das pessoas que estavam dentro da cozinha estavam olhando de olhos esbugalhados, inclusive Lilian que levantou as sobrancelhas largamente.

Stiles se contorceu da melhor forma "Stiles" que ele pode, saindo do abraço de Erica e respondeu:

_ Heeeeeeyyy, Erica, como vai, nem vi você ai. - ele passou a mão nos cabelos. - Essa aqui é uma amiga minha chamada Lilian. - apontou ele.

_ Olá, - sorriu Lilian estendendo a mão para Erica - você deve ser a aniversariante de que todo mundo fala.

Erica olhou para a mão dela, e com o maior sarcasmo que pode virou o rosto e olhou para Stiles.

_ Então Stiles, não te vi a noite toooda, estava pensando quando você ia aparecer e vir falar comigo. - Conduziu ela com um tom que ela imaginava ser sedutor.

Ela estava claramente bêbada, mas nem isso justificava aquele comportamento, talvez ele devesse fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

_ Na verdade ele estava falando comigo. - Respondeu Lilian pegando o que ela estava tentando fazer ali. - Ele está **me** fazendo companhia. - enfatizou ela enquanto colocava o braço em Stiles e agarrava sua mão.

Os olhos de Erica brilharam e as pupilas dela baixaram enquanto ela olhava agressivamente para a garota. Por um momento Stiles pensou que ela ia pular e matar Lilian, ele se moveu lentamente para frente pensando em pará-la, mas ela sorriu de uma forma maléfica e continuou:

_ Oh que interessante, eu acabei de vir aqui para fazer a mesma coisa. - falou ela inocentemente.

Erica não sabia se era o álcool ou uma certa raiva que ela sentia, mas algo dentro dela, (_provavelmente a parte loba dela_) não poderia perder para ninguém. Ela foi até o cara que estava mais perto deles, virou ele de costa para Stiles, olhou para ele durante um momento, e antes que o cara pudesse se perguntar o que era aquilo, ela agarrou ele, sem perguntas e sem avisos.

Stiles ficou olhando enquanto Erica agarrava outro. Durante um momento ele ficou de boca aberta enquanto ela beijava outro cara, e de repente percebeu que ela estava beijando **outro** mas olhava **ele** enquanto isso. Era demais, Stiles não precisava ficar vendo isso, ele se virou e...

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Lilian veio na frente dele, e agarrou com as duas mãos seu rosto e beijou-o, quente e lentamente, deixando que os lábios molhados dela deslizassem lentamente nele, até que ele respondesse. Durante um tempo, foi apenas o que ele se concentrou, no calor do beijo e nas mãos de Lilian., ela cheirava bem e era ótimo o beijo. Mas ele tinha que pensar nela, ele tinha que lembrar que ela estava ali perto. Por mais que ele se odiasse por isso, ele teve que checar se ela estava olhando ela.

Quando ela agarrou Stiles, Erica quase grunhiu de raiva e pensou em ir lá acabar com a raça dela, o beijo com aquele cara (quem quer que ele fosse) era horrível, e ela ia terminar com aquilo quando Stiles olhou para ela. _"É assim que quer jogar irmazinha, bem esse é um jogo que podemos jogar pra dois."_ Ela agarrou o cara mais forte puxando ele pelo pescoço sem quebrar o contato visual com Stiles.

Stiles não queria fazer parte daquilo, mas quando ele viu Erica agarrando o outro cara enquanto olhava para ele, fez com que o sangue dele fervesse. Era uma mistura de desejo, inveja e raiva contida que queimaram dentro dele, sendo alimentada por todo o whisky disponível. Ele estava cansado de ser desrespeitado e tratado como se ele não tivesse sentimentos, bem ele também queria um pouco daquilo tudo. Daquele romance adolecente que parecia que todo mundo estava tendo menos ele.

Com um movimento ele agarrou o pescoço de Lilian e encostou ela no balcão que ficava ali no meio da cozinha, assim que ele fez aquilo, ele sentiu a língua dela encostar em seus lábios e fazer seu caminhou dentro de sua boca até que os dois beijavam-se longamente. _"Faça sua jogada Erica."_

Quando Stiles fez aquilo e olhou para ela, ela não pode mais se conter. Se era assim, assim seria. Ela empurrou o cara no balcão, olhando para Stiles e com mais um beijo, empurrou o cara contra o seu pescoço, esperando que ele fizesse a parte dele. E em dois tempos ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, e com mais um movimento agarrou com força a bunda de Erica.

Aquilo não era bem o que ela queria e ela começou a empurrar o cara para longe, mas ele puxou ela mais forte e quando ele encostou ela contra a virilha dele, foi demais. Com um puxão forte ela se liberou do abraço dele e deu uma bofetada (_mais forte e rápida do que deveria_) nele, deu um rápido olhar para Stiles e saiu andando apressada para a porta da frente, ela não queria chorar na frente de pessoas que ela não conhecia.

Aquilo era o que ela odiava, que as pessoas tratassem ela como se fosse uma vadia, será que ninguém poderia trata-la como uma garota com sentimentos, e tratá-la com carinho antes de tentar atacá-la sexualmente? Ela sabia que ela tinha provocado aquilo, mas ainda assim sabia que também não precisava ser desse jeito. Stiles não tinha agarrado a garota tão ferozmente também.

Assim que Erica tapeou o cara, Stiles puxou seu rosto de Lilian, fazendo um suave "poc" quando suas bocas se desconectaram. Lilian ficou ofegante contra o peito de Stiles, enquanto ele olhava para ver aonde Erica ia. Quando Lilian percebeu aonde ele olhava, ela rapidamente associou as coisas:

_ Você vai atrás dela não vai? - soou ela mais desanimada do que certa.

_ Vou, - disse ele enquanto se soltava do abraço de Lilian, ele sabia que ele não precisava, mas ela parecia ter sido magoada de alguma forma. E ele só podia concluir que tinha sido ele. - ela é... uma amiga. - Terminou ele sorrindo para Lilian.

_ Tá - respondeu Lilian apertando os lábios - só me prometa que vai me ligar, ou falar comigo de novo. Pode ser?

O rosto dela era lindo, isso Stiles não podia negar, mesmo ela sendo menor em tamanho corporal que Erica, ela não era nada feia. Stiles sorriu afetadamente e deu um rápido selinho nela e saiu correndo\tropeçando em tudo que havia no caminho para a porta da frente.

Erica andava apressadamente, mas graças a Yoda ainda não corria (_já que se ela o fizesse algumas pessoas poderiam ver e ele jamais a alcançaria_). Stiles correu um pouco para Alcança-la e chamou-a. Por um momento ele pensou que ela não faria nada, mas então ela parou.

_ O que foi Stiles? - Disse ela tentando não parecer que estava chorando e não olhando de volta para ele.

_ O que foi que aconteceu lá dentro? Porque você está chorando? - Disse ele tentando focar Erica, se equilibrar, e tentar entender o porque dele estar fazendo aquilo. Era demais para se fazer enquanto se está bêbado.

_ Porque você se importa? Porque você não volta lá para dentro com a sua namoradinha? - Gemeu ela, enquanto se culpava internamente por estar chorando como uma garotinha.

_ Porque eu me importo tá legal! - Falou ele avançando confiante como somente o alcool poderia fazer e virando ela de frente para ele. Quando ele viu as lágrimas escorrendo através do rosto dela e a maquiagem borrando, o coração dele amoleceu, ela parecia tão frágil que até a uma voz mais forte parecia poder quebrá-la em milhares de cacos. - O que foi que aconteceu, por que você está assim, porque você está agindo assim pra começo de conversa? - continuou ele o mais suave que pode.

Ela não queria olhar para ele, mas já que já tinha chorado e estragado a maquiagem e deixado a festa mesmo, que fosse. Ela olhou direto nos olhos dele e não se importou de estar chorando ou não e disse o que o álcool deu coragem para dizer:

_ Por causa de você Stiles! Por causa de todas as coisas que a gente já passou. Pela minha morte e vida, pela atração que eu tenho por você. Pela vontade que eu tenho de estar com você e com os outros. Pela forma como você me trata. Eu estou cansada de ser apenas a ajudante, de não ser nada mais do que ser mais uma enquanto todo mundo se diverte, eu só quero ter um pouco mais de atenção, que alguém se importe com como foi o meu dia, alguém que gaste um pouco do tempo atrás de mim e se lembre de como é ser rejeitado. Alguém que me queira pelo que eu era e não pelo que eu sou. - depois disso ela não conseguiu mais ver e nem falar coordenadamente, apenas conseguiu bater debilmente os punhos contra o peito duro de Stiles e repetir. - Você, Stiles, você, seu idiota você...

Erica ficou ali batendo nele, enquanto todas as palavras dela ecoavam pela cabeça de Stiles. Tanta coisa para processar e pouco cérebro sóbrio para faze-lo. Era melhor que o álcool fizesse o trabalho. Suavemente ele abraçou Erica enquanto ela abaixava os braços e deixava de bater nele. Ele encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito e os dois ficaram um tempo ali, parados, sem se importar que era no meio da rua e que poderia ter gente por perto.

Depois de um tempo ali, Erica se sentia cansada, mas estranhamente confortável com o contato com Stiles. Por mais que Ela tentasse ela sentia frio e ele penetrava através dos ossos, fora o simples fato que ela mal tinha roupas. Logo a voz de Stiles soou grave e baixa no ouvido dela:

_ Vamos sair deste frio, eu te levo pra casa.

Erica pensou em argumentar, mas ela também queria aquilo, queria descansar pelo menos, quem sabe amanhã tudo isso passaria.

Os dois caminharam juntos lentamente até o jipe de Stiles, um se apoiando no outro como dois boêmios saídos do bar. Assim que os dois chegaram, Stiles abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse primeiro, e depois entrou se apoiando o melhor que podia sem perder as chaves. Assim que se apoiou na direção e respirou, percebeu que era melhor não dirigir, poderia matar os dois, e apesar de Erica poder se regenerar de um acidente de carro, ele não podia.

_ É melhor eu não dirigir. - disse Stiles apoiando a cabeça no volante.

_ Tudo bem, aqui dentro está quente, isso que importa. - respondeu ela puxando Stiles para trás e se encostando no ombro dele. - Podemos ficar aqui se não tiver problema com você. - perguntou docemente ela olhando nos olhos de Stiles.

_"Amanha tudo se resolverá"_ pensou Stiles, e tirou a jaqueta do seu pai e colocou por cima dos dois, enquanto os dois se apoiavam um no outro e adormeciam.

Erica pode finalmente sorrir ao sentir o coração de Stiles. Talvez aquilo fosse o que faltava. _"Stiles"_ E Erica durmiu.

_**Author's note: Não deixe de postar o que acha dos personagens e criticas, adoro ouvir o que você tem pra dizer.**_


End file.
